The Maggot Sisters Want to Play
As the night does crash, and the moon does fall; the clouds do clash, and the clouds to ball. Shelter is needed, feet do move. Foot after foot, impeded, by the oppressing grooves. Hills are high and mud does flow. Fluttering eyes do pass by a home with glow. Weary and tired, My feet do tumble on the rotten porch; I do feel a rumble. "Nothing more than a wild animal." I think to myself, "Simply trying to escape the rain, attempting to save himself." The dusty door is met with a shaking fist. Whoever resides here, I bet, can't be worse than an ankle cist. A worried and hurried voice does echo from inside the shack. Entering, I see a woman like a gecko with a hunch for a back. "You come in here as if you weren't avoiding a fire. Simply you can help me. Your situation can't be as dire." Her voice is gravely and rittled with age. I respond rather casually to this woman, skin as beige. "What has you troubled? What has you worried? You look positively stressed, with eyes so pearly." "My dear sister is gone! Such a sweet little fella. You must find her before dawn. Her name is Bella." "Where do I look?" I say then pan around. She points to a basement hatch. This must lead far underground. I cautiously open the door. A blast of stale air hits me. As I walk inside, she shuts the hatch. A glimpse of her face I caught, Nothing but shear glee. A torch far below lights my way. The stillness is petrifying and choking. It's light keeps shadows at bay, A kind of darkness, simply cloaking. I enter the enormous room. More a cavern than anything. A black form darts into the gloom. In a deep tunnel goes this...thing. I chase after it. I've come this far. I dart in its direction. Passing by walls ajar. I come to an intersection. No way looks good; for all three appear menace. I can't just sit here and brood. My feet run, I pray for penance. I follow the middle path. Light does fade. My mind is knocked for a loop. Let me do the math. My mind is made. Dead end. Fuck this. I'm done with these caves. To escape would be a welcome bliss. Down the corridor is a blaze. When I arrive, all is dark. The way I took is now blocked. What blocks it, a wall of firm bark. Leaving me a little more than shocked. The original right path now bears a light. Rain runs down it, like a leaky bath. I need to be somewhere bright. The trail leads up. Splitting and shattering wood sounded. I remerge at the top. For hell I am bounded. I am under the porch from before. At that moment, something came clear. Something was under here that could bore. Something; not a possum nor deer. Having the porch being destroyed. I made my way back inside. My fear filled face turned pale white; My mind was of itself, beside. Gruesome teeth and mangled fur. Morphing smaller and humanistic, I concur. The old hag came back in the room, smiled, ran towards the creature, dropping her broom. The beast's bloodied claws turned pudgy Fingers became clear, clothes fitted. The face turn smooth, make up smudgy. Of clairvoyance she was not committed. "Bella, my sister! You return! How was the trick? Tricked him you did?" The first old hag had asked with concern. The second, matching her sister, replied as would any kid. "Look over there Rella, He stands at the door!" "Perfect! Well done Bella!" My feet frozen to the floor. "W-who are you two?" I manage to squeak. They cast a glance towards me. Their wrinkled faces looking rather bleak. "We are Rella and Bella, the sisters of the wood. Needing help from the poor few with the courage that could." "Tricked you we did; your fate now sealed. You shouldn't have answered our bid. Mind illusions we have dealt." "Leave you cannot. Wander the caves you will. Survive long you will not. You, by your own thoughts, will kill." "Drive you mad. Yes, yes very well. Hear the final tolling of the bell." "Gave us time with a rouse. Chasing monsters in the dark. Skin will crust, blood will bruise. Try to live, follow the bark." I can't take the verbal onslaught. I exit the front; eyes closed, hands on ears. Quiet is present, I am caught. Within the darkness of the cave, shadows to near. Turning, I find nothing but bark. A shape carved into it. An old door to a shack is there. This is the wall of bark from before! Once bear. For years you will wander, the cave of the sisters. Till madness will ponder; your thoughts go twisters. Eat your arms for food is scarce. Maybe ears too, they only listen to screams. When your weary, lay down to sleep. Haunted thoughts and twisted dreams. Don't wander the woods at night, for they always are looking for fun. The sisters both agree, never fight. Agree to help your life is done. As the night does crash, and the moon does fall; the clouds do clash, and the clouds to ball. Shelter is needed, feet do move. Foot after foot, impeded, by the oppressing grooves. Hills are high and mud does flow. Fluttering eyes do pass by a home with glow. The maggot sisters want to play, their favorite game, not in the time of day. Death befalls those who help the dame. You won't find them during sun So travel at dawn, and hide at dusk. Eventually they'll get bored, waiting done. Witches awake and hunt. Awake, you shall, impaled by elephant tusk. Category:Poetry Category:Monsters